Cosmic Chaos
by Starkeeper-the-Storyteller
Summary: What happens when the personification of chaos gets bored and revives a demon to help him stir up some chaos in the cosmos? And what happens when they end up getting DETERMINATION in the mix? Many hijinks, that's for sure. And a lot of nerd characters doing nerdy things. Involves more than Gravity Falls and MLP but shown as such for reasons in the notes at the end of chapter one.
1. Chapter One: A Beginning

**Gravity Falls, Oregon**

Dipper Pines straightened his hat and watched the forest roll by. His twin sister Mabel hugged her pig Waddles and went back to her macramé- a hobby she'd taken up recently and found she was surprisingly good at.

"Can you believe it's only been a year since we first came to Gravity Falls?" Dipper asked his sister.

"I knooow, it feels like it's only been a week! It went by too fast last time, so I plan to video every single day of this summer!" Mabel announced proudly, holding out the video camera she'd used her Christmas money to buy just before the trip. Dipper couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm just glad Grunkle Stan and Great-Uncle Ford were able to invite us this year. I wonder what big mystery we'll uncover this summer!"

"Dipper, are you sure you want to uncover another mystery? The last one nearly caused the end of the world," Mabel smiled.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be Gravity Falls without some kind of mystery," Dipper pointed out.

"True," Mabel shrugged, and then the bus stopped.

"Gravity Falls!" the driver called. Dipper and Mabel excitedly gathered up their things and hurried off the bus.

"Thank you, Mr. Bus Driver!" Mabel called as the door closed. Then she noticed Dipper's expression. "Dipper... what's wrong?"

"I called Great-Uncle Ford. He knew we were going to be here today on this bus. So where is everybody? I kinda expected at least our great-uncles and Soos to show up."

"That's... a good point. Ooh! Maybe they're throwing a surprise party at the Mystery Shack!"

"Maybe you're right, Mabel. Maybe this is just some sort of elaborate prank," Dipper shrugged, still unable to shake the nagging feeling that something was wrong.

Mabel put Waddles down. "Well, if they're at the Mystery Shack, we should get there quickly! Last one there's weird!" she laughed and ran toward the place they'd spent the best summer of her lives.

Her laughter was infectious. "Hey, no fair! You got a head start!" Dipper swept up his backpack and duffel bag and chased after her. They raced through the forest and reached the Shack's porch at the same time. "Well, I guess we're both weird. Ah, good old Mystery Shack."

Mabel knocked on the door of the Mystery Shack and their old friend Soos Ramirez opened it. "Oh, heya, dudes! Come on in!"

"Soos!" Mabel laughed and leaped up into their friend's arms. She grabbed her camera and turned it on. "So where's Grunkle Stan and Great-Uncle Ford?"

"Oh, they're in the living room. Mr. Pines, they're here!"

"Send 'em in!" Stan called.

Dipper and Mabel walked into the living room to find it empty. "Soos, where are-" Dipper began to ask but he was interrupted by all his friends jumping out.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK!" they all exclaimed. Wendy, Pacifica, their great-uncles, so many of the friends the twins had made during that amazing summer rushed up to give them a group hug.

"I was scared for a minute when there wasn't anybody to meet us at the bus stop," Dipper admitted.

"Eh, it's alright, kiddo. I'd have probably been a little nervous myself!" Stan reassured him. "Now, let's get to your welcoming party!"

After the party, Dipper and Mabel went up to the attic. "Good old attic," Mabel flopped on her bed with a happy sigh and began talking vlog-style to her camera. Dipper quickly unpacked, hanging up his raincoat, extra clothes, and backpack and pulling out an unused journal and a pen. He sat on his bed and wrote down his name in the journal and was about to start his first entry when a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Hey, Dipper, you mind coming down to the lab with me? I want to show you something," Ford said.

"I'm coming," Dipper said, closing his journal and tucking it under his arm.

"You mind if I come too?" Mabel asked, standing up.

Ford opened the door. "Sure thing Mabel, but could you turn the camera off?"

"Okie, Great-Uncle Ford!" Mabel pressed a few buttons on the camera and stuck it in a bag along with her grappling hook before slinging the bag over her shoulder. The twins followed Ford down the stairs and down a ladder.

"So, what did you want to show us?" Dipper asked.

"A new experiment I've been working on," Ford smiled. "I've been investigating the possibility of worlds beyond our own. Not dimensions, though I suppose the term would allow for the use I intend, but worlds is easier to keep straight."

"What do you mean by worlds, exactly?" Dipper asked hesitantly, but there was no mistaking the fire in his eyes.

"Planets, I suppose, but they can't be accessed by space travel, and yet they're full of life and civilizations and histories and artifacts we might never know," Ford replied, with an equal zeal in his eyes.

"That sounds really cool!" Mabel piped up. "Is it kinda like the thing in The Chronicles of Narnia?"

"Honestly, Mabel," Ford said after considering for a moment, "That's not a bad description of my hypothesis."

"So what exactly do you need us for?" Dipper asked.

"I've done a bunch of calculations for the amount of power needed to open a portal to test it, but I'd like to have someone else check my work, in short," Ford admitted.

"A portal?" Dipper stopped.

"Great-Uncle Ford, are you sure that's a good idea?" Mabel asked, her eyebrows furrowing slightly with concern.

"Don't worry, kids, I won't be using the one that Bill helped me make."

Dipper breathed a sigh of relief. "So, how likely do you think it is that there are other worlds?"

"It's not only likely, it's fact!" an all too familiar voice cackled from behind them.

"BILL?" the Pines shouted in unison as they faced the demon.

"The one and only! Gosh, it feels nice to have a physical form after Stanley punched me out of existence!"

"H-How?" Ford stood defensively in front of the twins. "I won't let you hurt them!"

"Oh, silly Ford! That isn't my plan, and the _**friend**_ who helped me reattain physical form also helped me realize that, well... heh, world domination is too permanent! There's so much more fun to be had by stirring up chaos in the cosmos! See ya, shooting star! You too, pine tree! Say hi to Discord for me if you see him!" Bill snapped his fingers and a portal opened up below the twins' feet. They fell in.

"KIDS!" Ford grasped for Mabel's hand and she grabbed Dipper's hand. They were a human chain, the twins surrounded by color and Ford their only link to reality.

"Yeah, sorry, Sixer. You aren't going with them." Ford was shaken around until Mabel's hand slipped from his grasp.

"NO!" Ford's cry faded as the portal closed. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, BILL!"

Dipper and Mabel grasped each other, terrified. A source of blinding light opened up below them. "Dipper, are we gonna be okay?" Mabel asked, shutting her eyes.

"We'll be fine, Mabel," Dipper clutched his sister close.

"You're going to be fine."

**Ebott City**

Frisk gave a swinging kick, and the soccer ball flew past Monster Kid and slipped past Undyne's fingers and straight into the goal.

"And with that point, Team Dreemur claims the victory!" Mettaton announced.

"Alright!" Asriel cheered. Frisk and Chara went over to him and the siblings all high-fived each other.

"That was some amazing footwork, Frisk," Chara remarked. "I don't think I needed to get the ball more than once!"

_Well, you kept Papyrus occupied, and I wouldn't have been able to do my kicks if you weren't distracting him._ Frisk signed after she took a long drink from her water bottle. _And your goalie work kept us in the lead, Azzy! You both did great!_

"Heh, you should have seen yourself, though, Frisk! I think your foot was glowing with that last kick," Asriel joked.

"An admirable strategy, if I do say so myself!" Papyrus walked over from his own huddle with Undyne and Monster Kid- Team Royal Guard, they'd named themselves. "You're getting quite good at this game- ah, what was it called, Frisk?"

_Soccer._ Frisk cracked a smile.

"Frisk! Chara! Asriel! The pie is ready!" Toriel called. "If you do not hurry, your father might eat it all!"

"HEY, PUNKS!" Undyne called. "I EXPECT A REMATCH NEXT WEEK!"

"Sure thing, Undyne! Next time, we'll make Frisk the goalie so it's more fair to you, but you'll still lose!" Chara called, and she and Asriel and Frisk raced each other back to their house with youthful energy. Asriel surged ahead, won the race, and promptly tripped over Frisk's dog Toby, who was sleeping in the floor.

"Ow..." he complained, rubbing his head.

Asgore laughed. "Perhaps some of your mother's pie might help."

Frisk reached down to pet Toby, who promptly flopped over for a belly rub.

"How are you so good with dogs?" Chara asked, laughing. Frisk shrugged, tossed a ball for Toby, and went to wash her hands once her siblings were done. The pie was cut and served, and Asriel proceeded to tell their parents about the soccer game in between bites of delicious, warm butterscotch-cinnamon pie and gulps of cold milk.

"Chara, how was the last day of school?" Asgore asked.

"Chaotic!" Chara declared. "We got final exam scores back and-"

**"Ah, chaos. Such a lovely, lovely thing!"** declared a voice.

"...Did anybody else hear that?" Asriel asked. His family all nodded and Toby ran over to Frisk whimpering. She picked him up and pet him, but the whimpering turned to growls. Asgore stood up and summoned his trident.

"Who and where are you?"

**"I'm Discord! Spirit of chaos! I'm everywhere and nowhere, all at once! But you're going to be somewhere else, because I need a bit of chaos... All this order I've seen is getting so very boring!"** the voice said again, and an audible finger snap was heard. A glowing circle opened up and a mysterious energy began to pull on the Dreemurs.

"Oh, my goodness!" Alphys's voice exclaimed from outside. "Your Highnesses!"

"Alphys, what... _is this?_" Asgore strained against the pull, but even his great strength was no match for it.

"Uh... I... I don't know! I've never seen anything like it! I... I... Hold on, I'm coming!"

"NO!" Toriel spoke up. "Get Sans! He may know, and I'd rather not have the entire Underground come in after us to make a chain." Alphys hesitated a moment, then nodded and ran off, her anime-decorated sweater flapping behind her.

Then Toby tripped, yelped, and fell toward the circle. Frisk's eyes went wide with fear, and she jumped to save her dog. She grabbed Toby, but she was halfway in the circle, trying desperately to dig her nails into something. Chara grabbed her, then Asriel grabbed Chara's shirt, then Toriel clutched Asriel, and Asgore caught his wife and stuck his trident in the ground. They seemed to be holding on, but then Asgore sneezed when flour fell into his face. He didn't recover fast enough, and they all fell through, gathering each other in a hug- wherever they went, they'd at least be together.

Sans teleported in with Alphys as it closed.

"aaaand that was a portal. but it's gone now. hopefully the writer has a plan for them to not die," Sans said.

"Wha-" Alphys began.

"don't question it, k?" Sans winked.

* * *

Okay, so next chapter we'll get the third and fourth sets of characters involved in this story, but I did want to clarify a few things for this chapter and the story at large.

GRAVITY FALLS: This is the summer after the show. Not much else to say.

UNDERTALE: I decided to make this about a year and a half after the game ends. For clarity, Toriel and Asgore remarried after the game's events, Flowey was turned back into Asriel, and Chara was resurrected. Frisk and Chara are both female, and Frisk is mute but not deaf. Also it is indeed the beginning of summer (that at least will remain constant throughout all universes involved)

MISCELLANEOUS: The reason this is classified as a Gravity Falls x My Little Pony crossover is because the main antagonists/conflict catalysts for the story are from those shows (Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls and Discord from MLP, respectively).

SHIPPING?: Yes.


	2. Chapter Two: An Interdimensional Meeting

**The Edge, sort of Hiccup's point of view**

Hiccup loved summer. The warm breeze, the clear skies, the long days, the endless twilight on Toothless's back, the Night Terrors running into him... oh, dear.

Hiccup ducked as a Night Terror crossed his and Toothless's path while the Night Fury quickly dived so they wouldn't hit the Terror.

"I swear to Thor, if the twins are messing with the dragons again..." Hiccup began, but was interrupted by Astrid swooping by on Stormfly.

"You don't have to worry about the twins, Hiccup," Astrid reassured him. "I sent 'em off to Berk to get more supplies."

Fishlegs came flying up on Meatlug. "Hey, Hiccup, you called?"

"Uh... no, I, um, didnt."

"Then... who sent this Terror Mail?" Fishlegs's face scrunched up with concern.

"Well, I know Snotlout didn't send it," Heather kissed Fishlegs's face on a quick flyby. His face turned as red as a tomato. "He's dealing with a Hookfang toothache."

"Hi, Heather," Fishlegs squeaked. She and Astrid laughed.

"Congratulations on your first kiss, Fishlegs," Hiccup joked.

"It really is too bad those twins aren't here," a voice called out. "They'd be perfect to stir up some chaos!"

"Where's that coming from?" Astrid asked, grabbing her axe, and Heather did the same.

"Up here, li'l mortals!" the voice said again. The Riders looked up to see a triangle with a single eye, hands, legs, and some sort of hat at the top of itself snickering to itself.

"What are you?" Fishlegs looked simultaneously appalled and fascinated.

"The name's Bill! I'm a dream demon sent by my good friend Discord, personification of chaos, to stir up some of that sweet stuff around the cosmos! See you mortals soon!" he laughed, and snapped his fingers. A blast knocked the dragons back and nearly catapulted Fishlegs off Meatlug. A glow rose from the air below them and pulled on them. They were still too stunned from the blast to fight it efficiently and they were dragged into the endless color. Toothless tried to fire a plasma blast, but to no avail. The Riders and dragons fell unconscious as they were pulled through space.

**Ponyville, sort of Twilight's point of view**

Spike barged into the library of the Castle of Friendship, panting. "TWILIGHT! COME QUICK!"

The alicorn put down her book and teleported over. "What's wrong? Is it Celestia or Luna? Did Pinkie destroy half of Ponyville? Are my friends okay?"

"I'll show you what's wrong," Spike said in between breaths. "As for your other questions, No, not yet, and as far as I'm aware, yes, unless they hurt each other outside."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Okay, so I was going to Zecora's to grab a cold remedy for Owlowliscious-"

"Uh huh," Twilight nodded.

"And on my way back, I saw this super bright glow in the forest, so I went to check it out in case Sunset had maybe found another portal."

"Okay, so what happened?"

"Well, it wasn't a portal. It was _three_ portals, and Sunset was nowhere to be seen. It was three groupings of bodies. One was two... whatever ponies turn into when they go through the mirror."

"Humans, Sunset said they were called."

"Right, I remember now. So one was two humans hugging and they looked pretty similar... They might have been siblings but I didn't ask. Another was four, and all of them looked different from each other, and they had dragons with them but the dragons didn't look like any I've ever seen and-"

"Hold on, okay, Spike? Why don't you show me and Starlight and the others insted of wearing yourself out talking about them."

"Heh, that's probably a good idea," the dragon chuckled awkwardly. He flew off with Twilight and Starlight in pursuit, and she was soon joined by all her friends.

"So, what exactly did Spike find?" Applejack asked.

"A bunch of humans and portals, apparently," Twilight replied, her mind racing as to how this could have happened.

"The, _*pant*,_ only thing is that they weren't all human," Spike piped up. "There were four creatures that I'm pretty sure were dragons, and three creatures I've never seen before."

"Wait, _dragons?_" Fluttershy stopped.

"It'll be okay, Fluttershy," Rarity reassured her. "Spike said he _thought_ they were dragons, so perhaps they aren't! Besides, we'll be right there with you, darling."

"...Okay, I'll come..." Fluttershy nodded.

"WOO HOO! FRIENDSHIP PARTY-"

"No, Pinkie," Starlight bopped her on the head with a rolled-up newspaper. "I still haven't recovered from your last party."

"Neither have I, to be honest," Rainbow laughed.

"We're here!" Spike called.

The friends found themselves in a clearing where, true to his word, there was an assortment of humans and dragons with the three creatures Spike had mentioned. They looked kind of like goats, but with paws instead of hooves.

"Should we wake them up?" Twilight whispered. "And... if so, which?"

"Hey, two of those goat creatures- the largest ones- have crowns near them," Starlight noticed. "Maybe they're rulers?"

"Maybe," Twilight nodded and summoned her own crown. "They look kind enough, anyway, so I guess we could try and wake them up first."

"Sounds good to me," Applejack lifted a hoof in a half shrug. Twilight walked over nervously and gently shook the largest one.

"No, Tori, five more minutes..." he muttered.

"Well, he can talk," Rainbow observed. Twilight tried again.

The creature looked up. "Wh... where am I?"

"You're in the Everfree Forest, sir... Do you, um, remember anything? How you got here?" Twilight asked nervously.

He got to his knees and shook his head to clear away the sleep. He looked around. "Where is my- Toriel! Dear, are you okay?" he shook the second largest of the goat creatures awake.

"Asgore, dear, what is it?"

"Apparently that circle... led to a forest of some sort?" He looked around.

"My children! Where are they- oh. They're still asleep."

A whimper and a yelp came from the edge of the forest.

"Oh, dear!" Fluttershy exclaimed. "You poor, hurt puppy!" The pegasus flew over and grabbed a small white dog with some bloodstains on its coat. The second largest creature, Toriel, apparently, stood up to her full height and walked over.

"May I see him?" she asked kindly. "I have healing magic, so I can heal little Toby's injuries."

Fluttershy nodded. "Is Toby his name?"

"Yes, it is. What is your name?"

"I'm- I'm Fluttershy," she said, though still quietly, in the loudest voice Twilight had ever heard her introduce herself to a stranger with.

"I am Queen Toriel Dreemur, and the monster over there is my husband Asgore Dreemur," she said, still quite kindly, gesturing to the other one, who was trying to wake up the two humans wearing striped shirts and the smallest monster.

"Wait wait wait wait wait," Rarity froze. "You- and him- and the small one over there- are MONSTERS?"

"...Yes?" Toriel cocked her head slightly after her hands stopped glowing and the dog's blood disappeared.

The unicorn began to hyperventilate until Twilight walked over and put a reassuring hoof on her friend's chest.

"I don't think these are the kind of monsters we've had to lock in Tartarus. First off, these can speak and understand language, besides not having attacked any of us."

"Yet," Rainbow glared suspiciously.

"The only reason Tori would attack anyone would be to protect our children, and I pity the fool who tries to attack any of them," Asgore laughed.

"So you're a king?" Starlight asked him.

"Indeed, king of the monsters, though a popular title given to me by my people is Bergentrückung- the mountain king," he smiled. "Until Frisk here came," Asgore gestured to the human in a blue-and-purple striped shirt, "all the monsters were trapped under a mountain known as Mt. Ebott by a magical barrier that could only be broken with the power of seven human SOULs. I've been the king since before that happened, therefore, I ruled under the mountain monsters lived under, therefore, the mountain king."

"Makes sense," Starlight nodded.

The smallest goat monster woke up. "Mom? Dad? Wh-what happened?"

Toriel walked over and hugged him. "We are alright, Asriel... we are together. You and me and your father and Frisk and Chara. We are all okay. But... would you mind helping me and your father wake your sisters up?"

"Hold on, I know exactly how to wake Chara up," Asriel smirked. He leaned close to the human who wore a shirt similar to his own, and whispered loudly, "Mom made a chocolate cake, but I ate it all!"

The human bolted awake and pinned Asriel to the ground. "What did you say, Azzy?"

"It worked!" he cheered.

"Chara, dear, do not attack your brother," Toriel scolded with a smirk on her face. "He was only... KIDding!" The two of them glared at Toriel, obviously unimpressed with the pun, while Pinkie was giggling her flank off. Toby began whimpering and wriggling. "Oh dear, I had forgotten I was holding you, Toby! Here, I'll put you next to Frisk." She placed the dog down, and he promptly began to lick Frisk's face. That woke her up, and she jumped up from the ground with panic in her eyes.

"Frisk, don't worry. You didn't RESET on accident," Chara reassured her. Frisk relaxed.

"RESET?" Spike asked curiously. Frisk began making signs with her hands, none of which Twilight and her friends could understand. "What is she doing?" Spike asked.

"Oh! Frisk can't talk, so she uses sign language to communicate. I'll translate for you," Asriel laughed softly. "Frisk, can you start over?" She nodded and began again. "Okay, she says... RESETTING is a power she was given when she fell into the Underground, but it would take too long to explain why she was scared."

"You know, I just realized we never introduced ourselves!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Well, we should probably wake everybody else up first, so, you know, we don't have to repeat our names thirty billion times," Starlight pointed out.

"Yeah! I was wondering when they'd become relevant again! And I bet the readers who didn't forget they existed were wondering the same thing!" Pinkie giggled.

"Wait, what did she-" Chara began to ask.

"Y'all, I'm gonna give you the most useful piece of advice you can get here- It's Pinkie Pie, don't question it," Applejack smiled.

"Okay then," Chara shrugged.

Starlight walked over to the group of two humans and nudged the one wearing a cap. The human bolted awake immediately and began shaking the other.

"Mabel? Are you awake?" he said, still shaking.

"Dipper, stop it, I'm awake- uh..."

"Mabel, what is it?" Dipper, probably, asked as Mabel stared at Starlight.

"Dipper, it's a unicorn."

"Where?" he asked.

"Right behind you, kiddo," Starlight laughed, which made Dipper jump a little.

"Is it normal to stand right behind people here?"

"It is if you're waking them up and you don't want to use magic, probably. I mean I'm not learned in the social customs of every corner of Equestria, but I assume most ponies would think the same way," Starlight rambled.

"YOU CAN TALK?" Mabel gasped.

"I mean I just did, so... yes? And as far as I'm aware everypo- every_one_ here can too."

"THAT'S SO- OHMYGOSHONEOFYOUISPINK!" she shouted excitedly after seeing Pinkie Pie.

"Howdy-do! The name's Pinkie Pie, party pony extraordinare!" Pinkie shouted back.

"Ruff, Tuff, would you keep it down?" a muffled voice asked from the other group of humans.

Spike flew over. "You might want to wake up."

A human with brown hair crawled out from under a black dragon's wing. "What happened?"

"Probably the same thing that happened to the other humans and the goat monsters," Spike guessed.

"The what now?" the human rubbed his eyes and looked over at the Dreemur family. "You weren't joking."

"Nope," Spike shrugged.

"Wait. Did you just talk? Like you, purple dragon?"

"I've got green on me, too! But yes."

The look only a nerd could have when learning something new filled this human's eyes. He pushed on the black dragon. "Hey, Toothless, you mind moving out of the way?" he asked. The dragon stretched, roared softly, and blinked before nudging itself under the human playfully. "Okay, Toothless! You've gotta be a little more careful!"

"Careful about what?" a female voice asked sleepily.

"Oh, Thor, I forgot about you, Astrid! You okay?"

"Squished halfway under Stormfly, Hiccup, but other than that I'm fine."

Toothless roared, much louder this time, and all the dragons woke up. A blue one rolled off a human who stood up unsteadily and Hiccup quickly ran over to stabilize her. "Hiccup, where are we?"

"A forest of some kind. With a talking dragon, colorful horses-"

"WE'RE PONIES!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"-colorful _ponies,_ and some, uh, goat monsters, apparently."

"You sure this isn't a dream, Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"Too weird. My dreams are always about finding more Night Furies. That don't talk."

"That's fair," Astrid shrugged.

"What about talking Night Furies?" another voice asked from behind a brown dragon.

Hiccup and Astrid laughed. "Nothing about Night Furies, Fishlegs, but there is a talking dragon here."

"You're just pulling my leg," Fishlegs, presumably, muttered.

Hiccup looked over at Spike, who immediately nodded and flew over. "So, uh, what do you call me?" he asked.

"What in the name of Thor?" he asked, and swung himself up on the brown dragon.

"Hu-huh? What happened?" a human female with black hair asked as she climbed on a silver dragon.

"Talking dragon and talking colorful ponies and goat monsters that probably talk in a forest of some kind," Hiccup summarized.

"Of course we talk!" Asriel piped up. "How else am I supposed to ask Mom to make butterscotch-cinnamon pie?" he asked, which got a laugh out of everyone in the clearing.

"I don't even know what that is, but it sounds amazing," Dipper said.

"How about we run through some introductions so we don't have to call each other 'goat monster' and 'talking purple dragon' and 'blond female human'?" Astrid suggested.

"Not a bad idea," Mabel laughed. "I'll start. I'm Mabel Pines!"

"Dipper Pines here."

"King Asgore Dreemur."

"Queen Toriel Dreemur."

"The name's Asriel Dreemur."

"I'm Chara Dreemur, and this is my sister Frisk."

"Hiccup Haddock, and my best bud Toothless," he said, patting the black dragon.

"Astrid Hofferson, and my dragon's name is Stormfly," she said, pointing to the blue dragon circling overhead.

"I'm Fishlegs Ingerman, and this is my girl Meatlug."

"Heather, and my dragon Windshear."

"I'm Fluttershy."

"PINKIE PIE IS PRESENT!"

"I'm Rarity," Rarity said, tossing her mane.

"Rainbow Dash."

"Howdy, the name's Applejack."

"Starlight Glimmer."

"I'm Spike!"

"I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle, but you guys can just call me Twilight if you want. And it's nice to meet everyone, but, uh... how did you all _get_ here? Humans are kinda nonexistent here in Equestria."

"Okay, so there's this triangle demon named Bill Cipher who we thought was erased from existence but apparently not and he said a 'friend' gave him a physical form again, and then he opened a portal and now we're here," Dipper shrugged.

"This Bill Cipher wouldn't happen to be yellow, have one eye, and wear a black hat, would he?" Hiccup asked.

"He how you got here too?" Dipper asked.

"He talked to us and said he'd see us soon so it's my best guess," Hiccup nodded. "He also mentioned he'd been sent by someone called 'Discord,' I think?"

"The voice who sent us here said his name was Discord," Chara mentioned.

"You know, Bill said to say hello to this 'Discord' creature if we saw him," Mabel remembered.

Fluttershy took a deep, angry breath. "DISCORD!" she called.

A chaotic mishmash of different animal parts appeared to horrified yet intrigued faces on all the newcomers. "Why, hello, Fluttershy! What has you calling me? It's not even Saturday teatime y- oh. I see. There is a perfectly logical explanation, Fluttershy."

"There. Had. Better. Be," the pegasus said through gritted teeth. "Or I. Will. Punish. You. Discord."

"You see... I was tricked by Bill Cipher into giving physical form back to him."

"You flatter me, Discord!" Bill exclaimed, appearing beside the draconequus. "Trick you? That's practically impossible!"

"I mean, it's happened before with Tirek," Spike pointed out.

Discord scoffed. "Okay, fine, I chose to do it, but can you blame me? I was getting so bored and I needed some chaos. I _did_ manage to convince Bill not to destroy any of your worlds and instead cause a little chaos!"

"I've heard enough!" Asgore suddenly shouted, hurling a trident at Discord. Music began to play. "You could have killed my family in your little _portal_ business if you'd done it wrong. And that is a sin I cannot forgive."

"Neither can I," Toriel summoned flames on her paws. "Children, get behind me. And don't look."

Asriel shook his head. "I'm helping you."

"And this, Bill, is where we make our exit," Discord announced, and snapped his fingers. The two chaos beings disappeared in a flash of light.

"I just can't believe Discord would do this," Fluttershy sobbed. "I really thought he had changed!"

"We can discuss this situation tomorrow, but for now we should talk about where everyone's staying. I've got plenty of room in my castle for most of you, but the dragons... Well, I'm just not sure they'll have room to be comfortable."

"We can camp," Hiccup suggested.

"Is there anything large and dangerous in the forest?" Heather asked Twilight.

"It used to be a lot worse, but there are still a few dangerous creatures that roam around, particularly at night," Twilight said.

"What about the Castle of the Two Sisters? It would provide some shelter, and as long as they don't explore too far they shouldn't get caught in any of the traps," Starlight suggested.

"That's a great idea! Come on, it's just over this way." Twilight flew off and the Riders followed her with their dragons.

"I'll show the rest of you to Twilight's castle," Starlight offered, and the Pines and the Dreemurs accepted. Mabel went and chatted with Pinkie, who pulled out her party cannon to Mabel's excessive delight. Dipper rolled his eyes and caught Starlight's similar look and the two began to talk about magic and science and the possible combination of the two. Asriel showed off his Star Blazing attack to Rainbow, who gaped and then began a frenzied discussion about special moves and promised to show off her Sonic Rainboom soon. Asgore began discussing tea and gardening with Fluttershy, who was delighted to share what she knew. Toriel was left with Chara and Frisk, and they simply smiled and held hands, content to just walk with each other and watch the sunset fade behind the mountain in the distance.

* * *

Okay more clarification notes!

HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON: Set between episode 6 and episode 7 of season four of Race to the Edge (between Dire Straits and The Longest Day) and Hiccstrid and HeatherxFishlegs (I don't know the name of this ship) are most certainly canon for this fanfiction.

MY LITTLE PONY: Set between seasons 8 and 9 (so Cozy Glow and Tirek are still in Tartarus) and there's really nothing else too important to note here.

UNDERTALE: I should have mentioned this in the last chapter, but Asriel has all six of the human SOULs as well as a part of Frisk's SOUL. So he could go all "ABSOLUTE GOD OF HYPERDEATH" at any time, but he has access to all of his attacks but Hyper Goner and the swooshing color attack from his angel form thing in his regular Goatbro form (goatbro is best bro :3).


	3. Chapter Three: Friendships Formed

**Chaos Realm, sort of Discord's point of view**  
"Well, that was a disaster," Bill sighed, plopping down in one of Discord's chairs.  
"I would hardly say a disaster," Discord chuckled. "Tea? Or would you rather have a glass of chocolate milk?"  
"Tea," Bill shrugged. "Preferably with a bit of chaos mixed in."  
"Why, that's a staple of Discord Hospitality Service!" Discord exclaimed, dressing up in a waiter outfit momentarily as he poured the tea upside down. "Though, I must say, I could have pulled the exchange off if you hadn't come along, pal," he shrugged, poofing the tea to Bill. Discord summoned a glass of chocolate milk and began to drink the glass, tossing the leftover chocolate milk out the window and it exploded on some bit of matter in the chaos.  
"A classic," Bill nodded approvingly at Discord's beverage. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to break our pact! That would've put an end to all the fun you promised."  
"Fun is my middle name, Bill, but think of the chaos we could have created within the Mane Seven or whatever Twilight and her friends call themselves these days," Discord remarked.  
"You said the purple ones were smart- they'd have figured out what was happening," Bill pointed out.  
"Techicalities," Discord dismissed him as the cuckoo clock struck and the squirrel inside came mooing out.  
"I love this place, man! It's such a relaxing kind of chaos- nothing too destructive, but there's no order to the place," Bill sighed contently after finishing his drink.  
"Well, it's time for me to sleep and dream up new chaos!" Discord announced. "Goodnight, friend."  
"You mind if I just crash here on your couch, buddy?" Bill asked.  
"Just mind the ottoman," Discord nodded nonchalantly, gesturing to his doglike furniture pet that was running around the house.  
"See ya in the morning- or whenever you wake up," Bill snapped his fingers to summon a pillow made of nightmares. Discord could almost hear the screams as Bill fluffed it.  
"See you!" Discord snapped away, leaving only a whisper of his theme song.  
**Twilight's Castle, sort of Asgore's point of view**  
Asgore sighed, frustrated with his inability to sleep, and got out of bed. He decided to walk down to the library. Maybe a little bit of reading and a cup of tea would help. He tiptoed past the rooms his children and the Pines twins slept in. The boy named Dipper seemed particularly bright. He reminded Asgore of the young man who bore the SOUL of Perseverance. His sister Mabel, on the other hand, was much like the little boy of Bravery. Both thoughts brought a pang of regret to his mind. At least he'd been able to properly bury their bodies once the barrier was broken, but even still, it brought him little peace. He arrived in the library to find the fireplace already lit with soft pink flames and Princess Twilight sitting and reading a book.  
"You couldn't sleep either?" Asgore guessed.  
"Oh, did I wake you up?" Twilight looked over, slightly startled.  
"No, you did not," Asgore reassured the pony. "I was having trouble sleeping and thought some reading would help." He walked toward the kitchen. "I was going to make myself some tea. Would you like a cup?"  
"Sure, since you're offering," Twilight smiled and turned back to her book. The tea finished quickly, and Asgore poured two cups and brought them carefully to the library. "Thank you, Your Highness," Twilight said, bringing one of the cups to her with her magic.  
"Please, call me Asgore," the king said as he grabbed a book off of one of the shelves. "_Innate Magic, Vol. I - Unicorns._ Sounds like a good read."  
"Oh, it is!" Twilight grinned. "I won't recite it or anything, but it's part of a series about the different ways magic manifests in different kinds of creatures."  
Asgore smiled and began reading. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, the crackling of the fire and the ambience of the castle the only sounds to hear. Then Twilight spoke up.  
"So... if it isn't too much to ask, why can't you sleep?" she asked.  
Asgore sighed and decided to phrase his answer in the form of a question. "Have you ever... made a mistake, and although you know everyone has forgiven you, you can't let go of the guilt?"  
Twilight pondered that question for a moment. "I can't say I've personally gone through that, but I know both Celestia and Luna are kindred spirits to you in that regard."  
"Who are they?" Asgore asked.  
"Oh, Celestia and Luna are sisters, and they're the princesses who actually rule Equestria. I notified them of the situation and they asked if we could come tomorrow after breakfast. They said yes, if you're wondering."  
"I see... Do... do you mind if I tell you what happened? I... My kingdom knows about it but they just see it as something that was necessary, and Tori and the children know all my feelings on the situation, but I need someone new to talk to about it."  
"Of course you can talk to me about it," Twilight smiled.  
"Do you promise not to hate me?" Asgore asked.  
"I promise. I Pinkie Pie promise," Twilight said, making a few motions with her hoof.  
"What's a Pinkie Pie promise?" Asgore asked with a small chuckle.  
"A promise more binding than a regular one," Twilight explained with her own small laugh.  
Asgore sighed, composed himself, and began to tell his story. *How he'd adopted Chara, her illness and death, Asriel's mission to carry her back to her village, his death, and the subsequent declaration of war on humanity. He then told the alicorn of each human that had fallen down- first the SOUL of Justice, who gave her SOUL readily after hearing the story of monsterkind, then the young man who bore the SOUL of Perseverance and his sister Integrity, who died in battle with the Captain of the Guard, then the SOUL of Bravery, who'd faced Asgore so valiantly, and then the SOUL of Patience, who refused to even bear a weapon against the sentries that killed her, and then Kindness, the last human before Frisk came, and then he told Frisk's story as he'd been told it.  
"Huh," was Twilight's only reaction after he finished. "I... I'm in awe of your strength... I wouldn't be able to deal with that kind of guilt. Not alone. Wh... what did you say were the seven types and colors of human SOULs?"  
"Orange is Bravery, yellow is Justice, green is Kindness, light blue is Patience, dark blue is Integrity, purple is Perseverance, and we call red DETERMINATION. Usually a human's SOUL trait is their strongest trait."  
Twilight levitated her book back to its place on the shelf. "That's interesting. Here in Equestria, we've got the Elements of Harmony- Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, and Magic. My friends and I are the bearers of them. Applejack is the Element of Honesty, Fluttershy is Kindness, Pinkie is Laughter, Rarity is Generosity, Rainbow's Element is Loyalty, and mine is Magic. But all of the Elements were created by another group- the Pillars. Respectively, they're Strength, Healing, Hope, Beauty, Bravery, and Sorcery."  
"That is quite interesting. But, ah, I seem to be getting tired, so I think I'll try for another bit of sleep before the sun comes up," Asgore yawned and stood up.  
"I should do the same," Twilight nodded. "See you in the morning, King Asgore."  
"See you in the morning, Princess Twilight."  
**Hotland, sort of Alphys's point of view**  
Alphys frantically rushed around her lab, trying to find a way to make a portal to find the Dreemurrs. "I've got to find a way to get to them... C'mon, Alphys!" she berated herself before tripping over a trash bin. Something about it made her break down crying. As hard as it had been after the Amalgamate disaster, she at least knew that Asgore supported her, even if she wasn't willing to accept it. Now, not having him near... it was soul-crushing. Tears ran down her face and she took off her glasses. Suddenly strong, familiar arms embraced her from behind.  
"Hey, Alph, it's gonna be okay," Undyne said as comfortingly as she could. "I know you're worried, but I'm sure they're gonna be alright. And you'll find a way to save them."  
Alphys sniffled. "I... I just can't-" she began to say, but was interrupted by a whirring sound outside the lab and two distinct grunts. Undyne summoned a spear and the two of them walked out to investigate. There were two humans- siblings, from the look of it- dusting themselves off and looking around. One with some sort of weird red cap noticed the monsters and gasped.  
"Ford, look out!"  
The other- Ford, probably- turned and pointed some kind of a gun at Alphys and Undyne, to which Undyne responded by raising her spear protectively.  
"Look, I don't know who you are or how you got here, but you ain't hurting my girlfriend!" the fish monster said. The very tip of Undyne's spear began to glow green, but Alphys grabbed Undyne's arm.  
"H-Hold on, Undyne," she met her girlfriend's eyes, then directed her next question to the human, who she now noticed had six fingers on each hand rather than five. "How exactly did you get here and why did you come?"  
The human breathed. "In layman's terms, I opened a portal because I'm trying to find my grand-niece and grand-nephew. They were taken from me via a portal and I found a powerful energy signature here that happened around the same time so I thought they might have come here."  
"That energy signature was probably the portal that dragged the royal family away," Undyne said.  
"Wait, you've had someone taken from this world? Did you see who opened the portal?"  
Alphys shook her head. "Undyne here wasn't anywhere near their house and I only heard whoever it was calling themselves Discord, I think."  
"Discord..." the human pondered. "Actually, I think Bill called that person a friend before he kidnapped the twins!" He cleared his throat. "I suppose this makes us allies. My name is Stanford Pines, but you can call me Ford and that's my twin brother Stanley," he offered one hand for a handshake while gesturing to the other human, who was drinking water from the cooler, with the other.  
Alphys accepted the handshake. "I'm Dr. Alphys, King Asgore's royal scientist, and this is my girlfriend Undyne."  
"So you're a scientist?" Ford asked.  
"The best one to come out of the Underground!" Undyne announced.  
"Stop it with the flattery, Undyne," Alphys blushed fiercely. "I'm most certainly not the best... Mettaton's body is the only thing I've made or done that... ended up working."  
"I assume this is your lab, then?" Ford asked.  
"Yep! It's not much, but it works for what I need it for."  
"Well, since you had people taken away by the same group I did, why don't we work together?"  
"Sounds like a good idea. The more minds working on this, the better. Let's, uh, head inside before your brother drinks all the water."  
"I heard that!" Stanley exclaimed before the four of them walked in.  
**Twilight's Castle, sort of Dipper's point of view**  
"This butterscotch-cinnamon pie is amazing, Goatmom! Thanks for making it for all of us," Dipper said, eliciting a blush from Toriel and grins from Frisk and Chara.  
"You know, that is what Chara called me before shortening it to just 'Mom,'" Toriel said.  
"And what Frisk called you when she first met you," Chara spoke up.  
"I mean, it is kinda what you are," Asriel pointed out between bites. "You're a goat monster and you're everybody's mom."  
Everybody agreed, making Toriel blush harder. "Don't talk with your mouth full," she scolded Asriel.  
"I had no idea the dragons would like snail pie as much as they do," Hiccup laughed, pointing at the playful scuffle between the beasts to get the last of the crumbs.  
"Even Meatlug enjoyed it, and she usually only eats rocks," Fishlegs noticed.  
Twilight cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Alright, so, as you all know, we're going to see Celestia and Luna after breakfast, but we need to figure out how we're going to do it. I could teleport everyone in theory, but it would probably take too much of a toll on me, and flying probably isn't an option," she looked at Hiccup.  
"Not if everyone at the table is coming," he confirmed. "Even if the winged ones here fly, that still leaves Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Starlight, the Dreemurrs, Dipper and Mabel, plus the Riders and I. And, uh... I don't think Toothless and Meatlug would be able to carry any of the ponies and probably not Asgore or Toriel."  
"We could take the train," Spike suggested. "If we leave now, we should be able to catch the 8:30 train to Canterlot."  
"What exactly is a train?" Fishlegs asked.  
"You'll see, because that's probably the most feasible option," Twilight nodded.  
Dipper suddenly had a thought. "What about the dragons? Will they be able to fit inside?"  
"We can fly them beside or above this train thing," Heather suggested.  
"Sounds like a plan!" Twilight looked to make sure that everyone was finished before teleporting all the dishes. "Now, let's catch ourselves a train!"  
The group walked through Ponyville, as the town Twilight lived in was called, though the Dragons Riders flew like an escort a little ways above them, and Dipper had to stop Mabel from tackle hugging every single pony they came across. Though one, a gray pegasus mare with slightly awkward eyes, noticed and walked over to offer a hug to Mabel, which she gladly accepted.  
"Your coat is so soft," Mabel sighed contentedly. "I'm Mabel. What's your name?"  
"I'm Derpy," the pegasus replied with a happy expression.  
"C'mon, Mabel, or we'll miss the train!" Dipper pulled her away.  
"Bye, Mrs. Derpy!" Mabel called. The group got to the train station and the ticket person- er, pony- gaped at all of them, particularly Asgore and Toriel.  
Princess Twilight reassured him, "They're all with me and my friends."  
He nodded, and levitated a bunch of tickets to them. They were passed around, though the Riders didn't get any. Hiccup and Fishlegs were staring at the train with utter fascination, and Hiccup was writing and drawing in a small book, which reminded Dipper of his own book. He still had it, and his pencil, and he decided to amuse himself on the train by drawing his new companions and recording their abilities. He managed to finish by the time they arrived in Canterlot.

* * *

*"Undertale" from Man on the Internet's Undertale: The Musical would be a good song to match with this :P


End file.
